Control
by CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: Orochimaru revived Minato, not just reanimated him, but managed to revive him. He also revived the other Hokages and is controlling them. He orders them to attack the Hidden Leaf. Minato fights with Kakashi. They both get trapped inside a cave. Minato breaks Orochimaru's control but, Kakashi uses his sharingan on him. He controls him but, not for the same reason as Orochimaru.


The Revived Hokages were fighting against the united Shinobi forces in the battlefield. The ninjas were fighting the best they could, launching Jutsus at one another. Every element clashing against another. Sparks coming out of the swords. The kunais were flying. The paper bombs were exploding. Tsunade was facing off against her grandfather, Hashirama Senju. The other Hokages around her were fighting with multiple ninjas. Minato was furiously attacking Kakashi with his kunai knife.

"Minato-sensei, stop! You're being controlled! Please stop!" The silver haired man pleaded while trying to dodge the blond's swings.

The blond man just kept on attacking relentlessly. A few hours ago, Mister Orochimaru had explained to him that the darkness inside of Kakashi hadn't diminished one bit. That Kakashi was evil but, would say anything to make himself look innocent. Besides... Mister Orochimaru had been kind enough to revive him. He was the one who gave him a second chance at life. Why would he need to lie about something as serious as this?

"That's enough Kakashi. You're lying! I was a fool to think you could ever change. The darkness inside of you hasn't disappeared." The blond was becoming more disappointed with each passing minute.

"Rasengan!"

"Earth Style: Mud wall!"

Both of them were so caught up in their own thoughts, that they didn't notice how they were moving farther and farther away from the battlefield. Minato used one of his legendary kunai knifes to disappear and appear next to Kakashi. He didn't even give the other man enough time to blink, before he punched him on the face. But Minato's head suddenly began to hurt and he lost his balance. The two of them ended up rolling down a hill until they landed in a cave... Apparently, a rather unstable cave, because in the next minute...

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

The entrance to the cave started to collapse in front of them. Practically burying them alive underneath the rocks. Both of them started running to the safest and closest place possible. The inside of the cave.

"DAD!" "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto began running towards the cave in. With a panic look on his face that no one could ignore.

The young boy kept running towards the place of the accident and began moving rocks that were blocking the exit. In a desperate attempt to save the two trapped Hidden Leaf ninjas. The battle, on both sides, had ended in a temporary truce. Everyone stopped and stared at the terrified and panicking Hero.

"You have to be alive. Please be alive... I can't lose you again! Dad! Please don't do this to me. You can't just die a second time and leave me all alone!"

Naruto kept on desperately moving rocks away. Completely forgetting about his ability to simply use a jutsu.

"Kakashi-sensei... please... don't leave me... like Pervy-Sage."

"We're in the middle of a war here..." Orochimaru commented.

"Shut up!" Tsunade yelled in anger.

"In case you haven't noticed. There's a truce right now." Tobirama added in a deep voice.

"And if you don't want to die or fight off every single ninja standing here. Then I suggest you grab a rock and start moving them away." Hashirama threatened.

"You heard him, Orochimaru. Start digging." The Third Hokage replied. Starting to move some rocks out of the way.

"Start moving the rocks away or I swear I'll use my sand coffin and bury every last one of you alive. Move it!"

"Yes... yes." Everyone unanimously obeyed a scary looking Gaara.

Everyone started helping out and began digging.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, INSIDE THE CAVE. . .**

"Ow! My head!" Minato started rubbing his head. He was waking up after getting knocked out by a rock.

"Kushina! What did I drink last night? Did I fainted?" He lifted his head and saw another figure that was slowly waking up too.

"Where? Oh, no."

"You!? Are you Kakashi? What's going on here? You can't be Kakashi. I saw you yesterday and you were 15. But you look like you're even older than me. You're not Kakashi..." He pounced on him, kunai in hand. He had no idea who this guy was. Or why he looked like Kakashi but, there was no way this man was his former student.

Had his sensei broken Orochimaru's control? Did he lose his memory? What should he do? What should he say to him? Being in his presence, his mind started drifting. They were alone, just the two of them and... Damn it! No! He couldn't be thinking about those type of things now! Those thoughts were wrong in so many ways! In so many levels!

"I'm sorry." Kakashi activated his sharingan and... he managed to put the now, younger man, under a genjutsu.

"I had no choice but, to use this on you. Otherwise, you would've killed me." He was going to try and escape, but a second thought crossed his mind.

"I think, this would be the perfect opportunity to ask you a few things I've always wondered. Look at me."

"Yes, Kakashi?" The blond Hokage lifted his gaze towards Kakashi, without any expression on his eyes or face. His eyes were completely... empty.

"There are so many things I want to ask you, sensei. I think we should start with the easiest ones first. Don't you agree?" He smiled and kneeled down so that he could be at eye level with Minato. The younger man was sitting down with his back against the cave's wall.

"Tell me your most hidden secrets. Everything that I want to know."

"You were always my favorite student..."

The silver haired man groaned and palmed his face. He already knew that. He thought about asking him again with a more precise command. After all, he wanted to know about Minato sensei's juiciest secrets. But...

"I find the current you, rather attractive."

"What? You... you find me attractive?" His eyes opened up wide.

"Since? How? When? What? Wait, that can't be..."

"The all grown up Kakashi? I really find him incredibly attractive. I guess that's also why I purposely let myself fall under Orochimaru's control. I thought it would make my attraction towards you disappear. I can't have these kinds of feelings towards one of my students. I shouldn't feel this way because of you."

"So that's how you feel towards me, huh?" Minato nodded his head to answer. "I've had a crush on you since I joined your team, Minato-sensei..."

He leered at him while his eyes roamed over his entire body. But with all of those clothes in the way, he couldn't truly appreciate his body. Although, from what he remembers during a time Team Minato went to the hot springs... Minato's body was really fit. His skin was so smooth. His nipples were really pink. However, his favorite part of the Fourth Hokage, hands down, was the man's luscious ass.

The silver haired man bit back a groan as, once again, the memory of his sensei's bare ass came back to him. It was so pert, so perfect..so goddamned pretty, he remembers how he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He remembers how he couldn't hide his hard-on that day and how much Obito had teased him about it. Of course, Minato sensei had been completely oblivious about it and had just taken his bath without realizing the situation around him.

"Hey sensei... get undressed now."

"Okay." Thanks to the genjutsu. Minato was able to do things that in other circumstances he would never do.

He first took off his Hokage robe. Then his green jacket. And finally, his blue bodysuit. He even took off his underwear. Kakashi kept staring. His sensei's body, actually looked a lot better now than the last time he remembered.

"I can't believe that it actually looks better than what I remembered. In fact, it looks good enough to eat." He licked his suddenly dry lips.

Normally, he preferred women but, he's always had a secret crush on The Yellow Flash of the Leaf.

"I guess it's never too late to fulfill one's biggest fantasy. A certain fantasy I've had since I first discovered what sex was. And since you just admitted how attractive you find me... Lie down on the floor and spread your legs." The blond did as he was told.

"Good boy." He quickly took off all of his clothes and got on top of him.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

"Aaaah..." Minato moaned when Kakashi started biting his neck. Suckling on it, just like he always did with women. Both of their eyes were filled with lust, even when a pair of eyes were under a powerful genjutsu.

"Nghhn..."

"Aww, you're so cute and tasty... your skin can be marked more easily than a woman's. It's so delicate and sensitive."

He kept on giving attention to his neck. He didn't just want to enjoy it. He also wanted to leave enough marks on him so that everyone would be aware of what happened between them inside the cave. What had happened between him and his now, lover.

"Haa... I like your skin."

"Nnn, more..."

"Yes..." He moved down to one of his, already hard nipples.

He never would've guessed that his sensei had such a sensitive body. A fact that turned him on even more.

"Have you never been touched like this by another man? Am I the first man who's ever touched you like this, sensei?"

"Ahnn... Yes and yes!" Minato threw his head backwards unconsciously. Enjoying how one of his nipples was being caressed by his former student's mouth, while the other one was being pinched by his fingers. "Aaaah!"

"Yes, how delicious." He changed to the other nipple when this one had turned completely red and hard.

One of his knees was between the blond's legs. Keeping them open and rubbing against his crotch. Slowly, the blush on the other's face began to increase.

"I'm so glad I thought of this. You have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you like this."

"Nyaa... Really?"

"Yes, you wouldn't believe all the wet dreams I've had about you. Oh Minato-sensei. How I needed this."

Kakashi journeyed from his nipples to his stomach. Tracing the well-developed abdominal muscles with his tongue. Leaving hickeys along his path. When he finally reached his pelvis, he stopped. A perverted idea popping up inside his head.

"There's another thing that I need. Hehehe. Get on your knees."

He stood up and made Minato kneel down between his legs. He pulled on the yellow strands of hair and guided the younger man's face in front of his hard member.

"Suck."

"Yes..."

He took out his tongue and slowly began to run it over his arousal. Kakashi grunted. His face completely flushed. This sex kitten phase of his perfect sensei was just so... Fuck! He should've put him under a genjutsu a lot sooner. He soon started to take the tip inside his mouth and his grunts turned louder. He bit his lip, but not even that stopped the sounds from coming out.

"Haaaaa... haaaaaaaa... yes, that's it. What a sweet little mouth... you're doing great... uhhhh." He pulled on the Hokage's hair and forced his dick in deeper.

"Just like that... aaaah... no biting... uhhh... yes, keep sucking." They continued until he finished inside his mouth.

"Swallow every last drop."

"Nngh!"

"Wow... that felt a lot better than what I always imagined." He turned his gaze to the naked blond, panting and coughing. "Who am I kidding? This has been the best blow job I've ever received in my entire life."

He grabbed the other man by the shoulders and pinned him down on the ground. Then he moved three fingers in front of his face.

"Now, suck on these. I want to be inside of you."

He took them out once they were thoroughly wet. He spread Minato's legs even farther apart and inserted one of his fingers inside that cavity. He made extra sure he was gentle because, he was afraid of accidentally hurting him or of breaking the genjutsu. He finished prepping him soon enough. Hitting his prostate by accident when he was about to pull his fingers out.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"You like it here?"

He has never had sex with another man. So this really caught him by surprise.

"So this is what they mean by prostate..." He hit that same spot again, this time on purpose. Obtaining a long moan from his sensei.

"That sounded so hot. But..." He took his fingers out and positioned himself in front of his entrance. "I'm sure I can get you to moan even louder." He gently thrusted in.

He was having the time of his life to just mess it all up by breaking the genjutsu.

"Aaah, shit... you're so... tight..." He kept on going farther in, with some difficulty, until he was completely inside. "Haaaa. You're squeezing down so hard."

"Ahnn..."

"Time to... aaaaah... begin."

He pulled out almost completely, to later on thrust back in. He couldn't get over the immense pleasure he felt from being inside of Minato. Minato's hole was so hot and it kept on squeezing him harder and harder. It felt too good. A little too good, in fact, that he was on the verge of coming. He panted against his neck. Trying to find that magic spot that would make the other man lose control too.

"Haaaaa... yes... are you... enjoying this... haaaa."

"Nghhn... Nngh!"

He finally found it. He showed no mercy and made sure to hit it with each brutal thrust. Both of them were on the verge of coming soon.

"Aaaaah..."

"Come on, tell me you want more... tell me you like it... Say my name!"

"Nhyess... yes... yes... I like it... please... more... Kakashi... give me more!" Those words were like music to the silver haired man's ears.

The silver haired man's thrusts speeded up and became even more violent. Always slamming against the blond's prostate. The sounds that were coming out of the blond's mouth were just so...

"Aaah... more... Kakashi... please..."

"More? Haaaaa... What do you want Minato-sensei? You'll have to be more... aaah... specific."

"Kakashi... ngh... please... I want... aaah... you... to... fuck me harder..."

"You want me to fuck you harder? Aren't you kinky, sensei? Aaaaah... I'll fuck you harder... here."

He grabbed his legs, put them over his shoulders and slammed his cock in deeper. He could feel his sensei's erected member brushing up against his stomach, but he wasn't going to touch it. No, he wanted to fuck Minato so good that he would make him cum, untouched. He wanted him to cum from the thrusts alone. Just like a woman.

"Kuh... ohg... you feel so good... so tight... uhhhhh."

"Kakashi!"

A few more hits to his prostate and the blond was coming hard all over their stomachs. Kakashi gave one last thrust before coming inside of him. Biting down hard on his neck as he came. When he regained his strength after his orgasm. He took out his dick from inside the younger man. Feeling a lot better than before. He observed his still hypnotized lover, whose eyes were closing.

"You should rest. Sleep. When you do. I'll break the genjutsu. You won't remember anything that happened between us tonight... I'm a bit sad about that, because you won't remember how much I love you. How much I've always loved you."

* * *

 **The End**

 **終わり (Owari)**


End file.
